Quick Crossing
by Hilary-O
Summary: Things are bad In South Japan, but a group of deadly assassins are putting their faith and lives into the hands of the bustling northerers, hoping to overthrow the tyrant Naraku. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Characters: (Major characters in this chapter)

Kagome- age 22, Miko/gang leader/ mother of Rin

Rin- age 5, Kagome's daughter

Kikyo- age 30/ leader of the rebellion/Kagome's cousin

"Kouga!" shouted Rin as Kouga walked into view. Rin was a cute little girl of five years old, who had been born and raised in south Japan; The side where all the gangs were and the whole place was under the thumb of Naraku and his band of demons. The north and the south were very different places. The border between the two started a couple hundred miles above Tokyo.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Kouga asked, quickly hiding the bloody knife that had been tucked into his palm after a street fight a few minutes ago.

"Rin is fine fine. Mommy told Rin that you were going to come over and protect us on our way to the meeting. She says it is too dangerous to walk alone in Tokyo."

"Well she is right. In Tokyo, you can't go anywhere alone otherwise Naraku will get you," replied Kouga.

Rin shivered involuntarily. "Naraku is a bad man…" she shuddered

"The worst; you are very lucky that your mom and I are friends…otherwise, you and her would have gotten hurt a long time ago."

"And then Mommy would have had to use her super cool ninja skills and kick the bad guys butts'." said Kagome as she walked into the small living room, pulling her black cloak over her black clothing. She was a killing machine and could purify a demon in less than 5 seconds.

Ever since the Japanese civil war, south Japan had been under the control of the tyrant Naraku. He made it unsafe to walk alone even in broad daylight. It was not uncommon to see a dead body in the middle of the street, the body being ripped apart by the starving packs of mutts looking for a meal. Naraku was ruthless and if a person tried to cross over into the northern country, he was captured, and tortured in the middle of the Tokyo city square that was erected by Naraku to commemorate his rise to power; which was over 250 years ago. And he was still living because he was a demon.

Kagome's own deceased husband, Shouson, tried to make a run for the border, but was caught by Kagura, who was part of Naraku's gang. She used her famous 'Dance of Dragons' on him, and killed him. He left behind a pregnant wife and a gang that was looking for a leader in Kagome.

When Kagome later accepted, she put the demon killing skills she had learned as a child to use, and became the leader of the small gang. When they found out later that there was a large rebellion going strong against Naraku, she and her gang of trained killers joined them. Rin was already being trained by Kagome to take a place in the ranks as an assassin. Innocence was not something that was allowed in the harsh city of Tokyo.

Right now, Kagome, Kouga, and Rin were on their way to a rebellion meeting which was being held across town in an old abandoned warehouse. It was the only place big enough to hold the 6,000 people in the rebellion. Over 10 billion people populated south Japan, while the North was envied for their clean cities, sparse poverty, and government which were not corrupt. The south was the opposite. Most people lives in apartment buildings that had no running water, and had maybe 10 people living in it.

"Mommy, can we go soon? Rin wants to play 'Shoot Naraku' with Kohaku before the meeting starts." asked Rin as Kagome bundled her up in black clothing.

"Yeah, we are leaving right now. Kouga, why aren't you dressed in black? You know that we are targets if you are not dressed in black…" scolded Kagome, as she walked into her room and grabbed an extra black cloak for the wolf youkai.

"Sorry Shuhan (leader), I forgot it at home. Ayame couldn't wash the blood off of it after last nights drug raid. So I thought that maybe I could borrow one from either you or Sango. Sorry…"

"It's alright. Just remember it next time" Kagome said and sighed.

Sometimes the gang would call her Shuhan or Oka-san. The gang consisted of Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Yuma, Eri, Shippo, several people of little standing, and an elderly miko named Kaede, who was skilled in healing and spell casting. Sango's little brother, Kohaku, was 9 years old and was almost already for his first killing. The ritual had been adopted when Kagome and the gang had joined the larger rebellion. When a child turned 10 years old, he or she would be sent out into the city and kill one of Naraku's minions. If they succeeded, then they were welcomed into the rebellions ranks.

"Come on mommy!" said Rin as she tugged Kagome and Kouga out of their apartment building.

Kagome laughed and they hurried across the street towards what used to be sewers. After the civil war, the south lost all electricity, so plumbing didn't work. When the rebellion had learned that the sewers were not being used, they started using them to get from one side of the giant city to the other.

In a half an hour, the group had made it to the warehouse, and was working their way through the crowd towards the place where "The Assassins" (Kagome's gang) usually met.

"Shuhan! Over here!" yelled Sango from a bunch of crates that was stacked up against the wall. The whole gang was there, draped over them, looking nervous.

"Hey guys; has Kikyo said anything yet?" asked Kagome. Kikyo was the leader of the rebellion. She was Kagome's cousin, and her parents had been killed by a minion of Naraku's when he had raided their apartment looking for papers linked to the rebellion. At that time, they had been the leaders.

"No, she hasn't been seen all night." answered Miroku, who was a monk and had a lecherous hand.

"Sango, did that shipment of demon bone make here, or did Naraku intercept it before you could pick it up at the coast?" Kagome asked, referring to a cargo of demon bones that were carved and made into weapons that could kill a minor demon in a split second. They imported them from the southern tip of Japan, which was where Naraku held the least power.

"Sadly no. All that got through were a few crates of coal, which are being used as we speak to heat this place, so that we don't freeze our butts' off in the middle of winter" Sango said.

"Humans and Youkai!! If you could direct you attention towards the balcony, our leader, Kikyo, will speak about these weeks' events!" yelled a man from a balcony of sorts that was reserved for leaders and special guests.

Everyone who was in the warehouse, immediately turned their attention towards Kikyo who was looking down on the entire group of the rebellion.

"Tonight is merely an update meeting. Some new news is that the raid of the drug ships going towards Hong Kong was intercepted. The drugs were sold back to Naraku for the price of 4 million dollars (Naraku made south Japan switch to dollars from yen after Europe switched). We used the money to start manufacturing weapons for everyday use on the streets. We are trying to make the streets safer to walk for our people."

The entire crowd cheered, making the windows clatter in their sills.

"I would like to remind everyone that Naraku intends to collect taxes tomorrow. If anyone can't meet the amount, then you should see one of my soul collectors. They will be able to hand out enough to meet the amount. And please everyone, try to refrain from allowing your children to walk to the streets alone." Kikyo continued.

This time the crowd didn't cheer. It was serious business, protecting the children. If a child died, it meant one less person who could possibly kill Naraku. If a person killed a child, you could get in serious trouble.

"Well everyone, that about concludes this meeting. I suggest everyone hangs out for an hour or so until the night watch finishes the patrol."

The patrol was a group of demons who were loyal to Naraku, and patrolled the streets, raided houses, and handled traitors. They would love to capture an unsuspecting member of the rebellion and torture them for information. It was a good thing that all rebellion members traveled in groups of two or more.

"And would Kagome Higurashi please come to my office. I need to talk to her and her daughter for a minute or so."

"Huh?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Hmm…I wonder what she wants…?" mused Kaede, as she bandaged Kouga's stab wound from the street fight before the meeting.

"Well , whatever she wants, I had better go. Come on Rin…" said Kagome, as she took Rin's hand and started battling the crowds , eventually reaching the door that signaled Kikyo's office. When they went inside, they saw that Kikyo's desk was buried in reports and that her bow and arrows were propped up against the wall. Kikyo was sitting at her desk.

"Hello cousin. Hi Rin! How are you?" asked Kikyo, as she moved towards them from behind the desk. She gave each of them a hug in turn.

"Rin is fine. Today, Rin got her new cloak. That means that rin can go back to school," said Rin excitedly. If a child didn't have a black cloak, then they are not able to attend the rebellion funded schools which were held in an old tavern in an alley near the warehouse.

"That's great Rin! Why don't you go over there and play with those dolls; I have to speak to your mother for a moment." said Kikyo, motioning towards the corner, where a doll house was loaded with little dishes and dolls.

After Rin went off to play, Kagome and Kikyo sat down in chairs; the tension between them almost tangible.

"Kagome…I have a mission for you." started Kikyo, lifting a file off of her desk.

"And what would that be?" asked Kagome, straining her eyes to read the writing on the file.

"In the near future, intelligence has found that there will be a hole in the wall separating us from the north. I want you to get through and make for the nearest large city. Up there, a large city is about 3 million people."

Kagome was speechless. "What about Rin? I can't take her with me on such a dangerous mission… why did you choose me?"

"I chose you because you are the best miko we have got. Most of the population up north is youkai. If you get in trouble, you won't be in too much trouble. And as for Rin, I have made arrangements for her to live with me while you're away."

"And exactly how long will this mission take?" Kagome spat.

Kikyo winced "three years."

"And what exactly is the mission?" asked Kagome, keeping her eyes lowered so that Kikyo would not see the rage in her eyes.

"You will be seeking out people who will be willing to help us. I will be blunt. The rebellion needs money and resources. With hundreds of people joining each week, we need help. And people in the north are rich and prosperous."

"And why should I do this? What's in it for me and my daughter?"

"You will be completing your husbands' last mission."

"Don't bring Shouson into this. You forced me into that marriage when I was in love with another. His death affected me only because he left me alone and knocked up."

Kagome would have loved to argue that she couldn't accept this mission, but in the rebellion, to disagree with the leader was big business. If you got into an argument, you could be killed by the group to make sure you didn't tell Naraku the plans of the rebellion out of revenge , or worse, be expelled completely. But even if she could couls not argue, she sure could take her gang and her daughter with her.

"Fine, I accept. But I'm taking Rin, and my entire gang. Will you be able to manage transportation?"

Kikyo was surprised that Kagome would risk taking Rin, but nodded and handed Kagome the file that held information on north Japan. "I expect you to be here in two days and ready to leave. You will need to gather your gang, and any money you can scavenge. Clean out your apartment, and throw out any food. I will be providing it for the journey."

"Yes milady. I will take my leave now. I have much to do" said Kagome formally.

"Good luck Soldier. May God be with you."

"And with you" Kagome replied. With that, she turned on her heel, called Rin and made her left the office. Outside, the whole gang could be seen lounging against the walls. They were trying to look casual, but Kagome knew that they had been eavesdropping through the door.

"Well I know that you know what I know. We are leaving in two days. Clean out your apartments, say goodbye to lovers, and kiss your wives or husbands goodbye. It's just like old times, only now, we are going north instead of south."

The gang saluted and dispersed except for Sango and Miroku, who lived in Kagome's apartment building.

"Shuhan, are we really going north?" asked Sango.

"Yes, we are…Are you ready for this?"

"Always," said Miroku.

"Good. Lets go." said Kagome, and started walking out the door towards the sewers.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and followed after her, Rin between them, holding their hands and pulling them along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Preparation and Crossing

Rin and Kagome's apartment was sparse. They were a grand total of three rooms. One was a bathroom( now used as a storage room, since plumbing didn't exist). Another was the living room/bedroom, and the last was the kitchen. The living room consisted of a sofa that folded out into a lumpy mattress, a desk full of papers and pencils, a clock that was very expensive and ran on batteries, and a small bed that was big enough for Rin to sleep semi comfortably in. The kitchen was about the size of a matchbox. There was a space that used to hold the stove, but bricks had been installed so that a fire could be built that would heat the house and cook the food. There was an old fridge, but it didn't work anymore, so it was used as a pantry. The storage room was larger than the kitchen, but not by much. It held all of Rin's toys, and housed Kagome's herds and weapons.

Kagome and Rin spent the next day cleaning the apartment, packing their possessions, and hauling all of their stuff to the warehouse, where cars were going to be waiting for them so that they could get to the wall in time for the opening.

When they were finished with their own home, Kagome sent Rin off to school to finish off and say goodbye to her friends, while Kagome went around to all of her gangs' houses and helped them pack. It was slow going…

When the job was done, it was time to go. Kagome's mother and brother were still alive and so was her mothers father, but they lived in another building four streets down. So when Kagome and Rin were about to leave, they stealthily traveled to the house where Kagome grew up.

Goodbyes were tearful, and Rin wouldn't stop crying about never seeing uncle Sota again, Kagome just about had to pull her down the steps so that they wouldn't miss their rides to the wall.

When they got to the warehouse, they saw about 15 horse drawn wagons waiting for them(cars were too expensive for anyone in Tokyo). They were packed with the whole gangs stuff, and all the group was loaded up and waiting for the Shuhan.

The ride was going to be a long one, so Kagome had reserved looking at the file Kikyo had given her till then. The file contained a map of the cities and landmarks that had been in place in north Japan 200 years ago. They had not been able to get more updated maps since travel between the two countries was prohibited. The file also contained facts about how people act up there, and who the current ruler was. Otherwise the file was fairly useless.

The ride was mostly spent in tense silence, because the whole gang knew that this was one of the most dangerous missions that had aver been attempted. To try to cross to the other side of the wall was like asking for Kagura to catch you and skin you alive.

Only one person was known to have gotten through; Inuyasha Itono. He got over, after severely injuring Kagura with his swords 'Wind Scar'. But he never cane back. He was Kikyo's best friend, and the man Kagome had been in love with before she was forced to marry Shouson Higurashi. When he disappeared, Kikyo and Kagome were distraught for months, before Kagome was forced to get better because it was affecting the baby, and Kikyo had to start taking care of the rebellion.

After 5 hours of driving and watching the rice fields pass, they finally caught sight of the wall.

The wall was about seven feet high, and had many sections missing because of war and Kagura's wind attacks. This made it easy for the wagons to roll over into the northern territory. Usually, this section of wall would have been being watched like a hawk, but thanks to the spies placed among Naraku's ranks, the patrol schedule had been mixed up, and there was a brief span of about two hours where this part of the wall was completely unguarded. Those spies were tortured by Naraku when they were discovered in the scheduling room. They sacrificed their lives for this mission.

The wagons went slowly through the break in the wall, being cautious incase it was a trap. But all was well. They made it through and they started going through a forest until they hit a road.

After about an hour of going along, the group hit the road. This was when the people who had been driving the wagons said they had to go back to the south, and that the gang would have to drive the wagons from here on out.

Driving the wagons were not so bad, except anyone who passed them, looked at then strangely, and looked at our clothes like they were rags. But for Kagome and her gang, they were decked out in their best.

The whole gang was wearing their black kimonos for women, and black hakama and haori for the men. Then there were their black cloaks and boots. To any northerner who saw them, they looked like gothic criminals.

When they first saw a city, the gang was in awe. In stories, there used to be tall buildings in Tokyo, but after Naraku came to power, he tore them all down. When they saw sky scrapers, the women almost fainted, and the horses started sweating. People were everywhere. And they were noisy. So noisy.

In the south, it was a death warrant to raise your voice in public. It drew attention to you; but here in the north, they acted like it was just fine to raise their voices and drew attention.

Kagome and her wagon were first in line as they entered the city. When a person walked up to them and started trying to reach up to Kagome so that he could tell her off, she freaked out, and broke her wrist before telling the gang in sign language to hurry up and find a hotel.

After about an hour of searching throughout the city, they finally found an alley where they could stay the night out of the storm that they were sure was coming. As a child in the south, you were taught from the cradle what an upcoming storm looked like, or indicators of an about to take place attack.

"Alright assassins, unload. We are gonna stay the night here, so unhitch the horses and scavenge the surrounding area for something that could tell us where to find a house and part time jobs. Just stay out of sight, and don't go off alone. We don't know the lay of the land yet, so until we do we are sitting sucks. I want half of you scouring the streets for anything useful; the rest of you stay here and set up tents and prepare food." said Sango, who had taken charge because Kagome was taking care of Rin, who had gotten sick in the cold weather.

The group split. They were all eager to get back to the alley so that they could be with their families. Half of the people in Kagome's gang were marries and had families. And most had been brought along. The children ranged from infants to young teens. The older teens were part of the actual gang.

"Rin, honey, how are you feeling?" asked Kagome, as she set up their beige canvas tent between two large wooden crates at the back of the alley.

"I'm fine Mommy. Can Kaede come and give me some medicine. I think it will help." Said Rin as she coughed up some phlegm and blood.

"She is on her way. Just hold tight for a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Kaede arrived , and shooed Kagome out of the tent so that she would stop bothering the healer with questions. After about 10 minutes, Kaede walked out, with a grim look on her face.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"She has something that I have never seen in all of my years. I think she is going to need to see a real northern doctor. I don't have the skills to diagnose her."

Kagome bit her lip and went into the tent. Rin was asleep on the bundle of blankets that made a bed, and was taking rapid shallow breathes.

Kagome thought for a minute, then picked up her black cloak and went out into the drizzling rain.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo! Come with me….we are going into he city for a doctor." she said decisively, and started walking towards the opening in the alley.

The three mentioned people exchanged glances and hurried after.

"Kagome? What's the matter? Who needs a doctor?" asked Shippo as he scurried along with the other three people, his bushy kitsune tail looking very dismal in the now pouring rain.

"Rin is sick with the same thing my father died of. If she does not get a doctor, she will die before the morning" Kagome answered as the crossed a street, the streetlights casting an eerie glow.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as they kept eyes pealed for an emergency room.

They finally found one that looked very empty and was alight with cheery Christmas lights. Of course the group didn't know this since they didn't bother with Christmas and didn't have electricity to light lights with.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go in there? We don't know if this place is friendly or not..." said Miroku as he warily gazed at the large building.

"You guys don't have to come in. I can take whatever is in there all by myself, easily" said Kagome, then she started walking in to the building. After a quick look at each other, they jogged up to her, ready for whatever came their way.

The hospital was ordinary. White walls, disinfectant, and nurses hurrying towards their destinations.

Kagome walked up to the receptionist and said "Excuse me, but is there a doctor here that is free to make a home call? My daughter is very sick, and she cant move."

The woman looked at her all-black clothing for a second, then got onto a phone, and made an all-call for Doctor Taisho.

"Would Doctor Sesshomaru Taisho please report to the main desk? Please report to the main desk!" the speakers blared out of the ceiling.

The gang who had never heard such a thing, all immediately went into defensive positions. Kagome went into the typical judo fighting position, Sango pulled a knife out of her belt, and Miroku and Shippo both pulled out their respective fox fire leaves and sutras.

"The Doctor will be here in a moment…" said the woman behind the desk warily.

"Thank you." Said Kagome, but told the others to remain alert in sign language.

It took 5 minutes for the doctor to get there. He was an inu-youkai and had long silver hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and his eyes were amber with a wise fire gleaming in them.

"Yes Marcy, what do you need?" he asked the receptionist, while completely ignoring the defensive group of people behind him.

The woman grimaced and pointed behind him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and turned around. He was met of the sight of a woman who was raven haired and was a miko. There was also a monk, a kitsune, and another woman who was carrying a knife. They were all dressed in pure black.

"May I help you?" was all he as he stared at them.

"My name is Higurashi. My daughter is very ill and our group's healer is not sufficient in skill to heal her. Will you come with us and treat her?"

_This woman can't be more that 22 years old! How can she have a daughter and act so mature?_ Thought Sesshomaru.

"I will assist you. Take me to her." he replied, as he lifted his briefcase off the floor and started towards the door.

Kagome nodded and signaled to the others to follow, but keep cautious.

When the group got back to the alley, the whole gang was ready, and had hidden all of their belongings in the crates and in the cars so that he would not know they were staying there.

"Rin is in here. Follow me" said Kaede, who had just walked up.

Sesshomaru's POV: 

_What is with these people? Are they gothic or something? And why are they here in the alley? Is this a mob meeting?_

When the old woman finally let me into the tent after listing off to me all of the child's symptoms, I saw a little girl that looked to be about five years old, curled under a black blanket, and had sweat beading down her face.

I checked her out, and came up with the diagnosis that the child called Rin had a rare disease that was easily cured, but the curing had to be done in a hospital.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I am afraid that although the illness can be treated, and quite easily, it has to be done in a hospital with proper equipment. You are going to have to come with me." I said, hoping that they would agree.

"Just let me speak with my group for a moment." the mother replied.

_These humans think that I wont be able to hear what they are saying? I'm youkai._

So I just used my superb hearing and listened in on the conversation taking place in the alley corner, out of the rain.

Kagome's POV:

"Shuhan, we cant trust him. He knows where we are, and he is a youkai. For all we know he may be an informant working with Naraku." said a member of the gang named Hiromi.

"Silence in the ranks!" I hissed. "My daughter is dying. She is your future leader. You would let her die merely because you are scared?"

"Shuhan is right. We didn't come here to hide with our tail between our legs!" said Shippo, who shook his fist at the group.

The gang nodded and agreed.

"Good. I want Sango, Miroku, and Kaede to come with me. The rest of you are to stay here and pack up everything. Find an apartment building that has just been built and rent every single home. I don't want any civilians getting caught up in our business. Shippo will show where the hospital is, and when you guys find a place, send him to come and get us. Understood?" I asked.

The gang saluted and slunk off into the shadows to their respective tasks.

"You guys, gather my things." I said, addressing Sango and Miroku, but not Kaede since she was so old. "I am going with the doctor. Be at the hospital by morning. I will be there. I want Kaede with me. Dismissed."

Sesshomaru's POV:

_So they are some sort of gang. I will have to find out whats going on for the sake of the city._

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome, and yes I am ready to go." Kagome told him, and went into the tent, a few moments later reemerging with Rin in her arms bridal style.

"Good. Follow me." I told her, and started back towards the hospital.

No POV:

When Sesshomaru and Kagome got to the hospital, Sesshomaru checked the two females in and led them to a room with yellow walls and a cheery bouquet of daises in a vase.

"Thank you doctor….?" Kagome said, asking for his name.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho. You can leave Rin here, and I will have the nurse set her up for medicine. May I speak with you in my office?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm…of course. Just let me go out side and talk to my…friends" replied Kagome.

"Of course." was all he said as he turned to leave the room, his white lab coat rustling slightly.

When Kagome got down to the place where Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were waiting with her things, she told them to give her the stuff, and then to go find everyone else wherever they were. They obliged and stalked off in the direction that they came.

When Kagome got back into the hospital, Sesshomaru was still in his office; only this time there were two steaming cups sitting on his wooden desk.

"Welcome back Kagome. Do you drink coffee?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly. She had never drunk coffee before.

"Hmm. So Kagome, where are you from?"

"The south."

Sesshomaru almost spit his coffee out.

"The south? As in Naraku territory?" Sesshomaru asked shakily, for the second time in his life being frightened and unsure of himself.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. North Japan had been trying for years to free the south, but every time the UN tried to intervene, the south would retaliate with civilian killing. South Japan had been given up on.

"Yes. I was sent up here by the rebellion to contract help from people. We need money and contacts. Out numbers grow larger every day and we can't support such large populations anymore."

"Do you happen to be Kagome, as in the Kagome that knew Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped and nodded her head vigorously.

"He was one of my patients. He spoke of you constantly and said he couldn't wait to see you again."

"He is alive? Where is he?" Kagome cried as she stood up and placed her fists on the desk.

"Kagome, I am afraid that he is dead."

I know I'm mean. I just am brain dead at the moment and I want to take a nap. Don't worry though, this IS a Sess/Kag story. Not Inu/Kag. Ewww

Ja ne!


End file.
